My blue eyes fox assassin
by silence M
Summary: No one would believe what he use to be. no one would think twice. two personalities that confused even saskue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was the past now. Noone knew what I was before I became a ninga, besides who would believe I would do something like that? A kid like me. Yet I was having those dreams again, I was nervouse, but why? No one knew, If they did I would have to run again, and I was only a kid. So why was i so nervouse? Saske and Sakura didn't know anything, sensei wouldn't believe it and well, I was belittled by everyone who knew me. " Naruto! come on we have to go Now!" Sakura's voice was at my door, i got up quickly, put on a fake smile like I always did and walked out the door, letting Sakura hit me upside my head for being late. I paid no attention to Saske, I didn't feel like it, something was going to happen, something bad and I had to pay attention.


	2. Chapter 2

As Naruto and the others walked by, a young man hid in a tree watching, his black eyes watching his every movement, he took out a long thin knife that shined like silver in the sunlight Ò I believe it is time for you to come back home to us NarutoÓ the man thought. A nervouse smiled came upon his face and his hand shook, he threw the knife at the three but since he was so nervouse it missed them by a yard, but Naruto was the only one to see it. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up, where the man use to be was empty. Ò Hey! whoÕs that?Ó

NarutoÕs head snapped toward the young man sakura pointed to, he bended down and picked up the thin knife and smile at the three Ò Hello, sorry forr throwing the knife naruto, I was trying to hit one of you with it, I guess I was so nervouse to meet my old friend again that I missed.Ó ÒNaruto do you know him.Ó Naruto stared at saske then looked at the man Ò Nope, donÕt know who he isÓ The man smiled Ò well let me introduce myself, my name is Scarce, the night assassin.Ó Ò Assassin? you mean like a ninga assassin?Ó Sakura asked. Scarce shook his headf

Ò so my blue eyes fox assassin, you didnÕt tell them?Ó he was waiting for a signal or anthing that would tell if naruto remebered him or not. Ò helloÓ everyone looked up surprised sensi stood in there mist. but scarce was already gone. He saw the signal he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Naruto was at his window, his eyes watched the dark alley. He was waiting for him his fist was clinched tightly. " I thought I was free of him, I thought he was behind me. " His eyes scanned the alley slowly. " Nice night to be looking out the window" He turned around and right in front of him stood scarce. " I am sorry, but I had to find out if you stilled remember me, us." "There was no us!" Naruto yelled, he was angry, he shook violently " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" It was deadly, and those once light blue eyes were now faded dark blue his voice had turned into nothing but a whispered " I can't believe you are still as cold as ice toward me. " Scarce tried a smile but Naruto's stare was unbearable, he turned around toward the bed and sat down. " I see why Sensu wanted to mark you, I can since the power you have." Naruto stared at Sensu and his eyes lighten for a little bit. " What are you doing here scarce, I didn't think you knew where I was," He looked out the window, "He wants you back Naruto, he won't eat or sleep unless your wit him, Of course, seeing how you hate me so I am going to have to bring you back forcefully." Scarce stared at Naruto's turned head, hoping he would have the pleasure of making Naruto scream, but he could feel the anger inside Naruto growing, " I told you that I wasn't coming back after I left, I don't want anything to do with him anymore." Scarce stood up, " You are an assassin, a good one at that, did you expect him to leave you alone without anyone following you? He is still in love with you, he still wants you and he sent me to bring you back." Naruto's eyes were back cold again, Scarce stepped back unwillingly, he scared him, he knew that naruto was stronger than him, he could feel himself begin to shake uncontrobably , " I advise you to leave scarce, sensei kokashi is coming down the lane and if he saw you I might have to attack you. Scarce, without another word Scarce disappeared. " I don't care what you want Sensu, I am not going back, not now not ever" he thought as he rubbed his eyes, he made himself look sleepy, and when sensei knocked he open the door slowly, like always he had turned back to arrogant Naruto. 


End file.
